


背影

by WingK



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: Uther，他的兄長，持起魔法師Merlin打造的劍，在他面前轉過了身，衝入戰場，只留下戰袍劃過眼前的星火，以及手上還殘留著體溫的王冠。





	背影

「拿著王冠。」  
Uther將自己頭上的王冠摘了下來，交給了Vortigern。  
「緊緊地拿著。（Hold it steady.）」

Uther，他的兄長，持起魔法師Merlin打造的劍，在他面前轉過了身，衝入戰場，只留下戰袍劃過眼前的星火，以及手上還殘留著體溫的王冠。  
他聽從兄長的話用雙手握住了那冠，感覺到金屬削磨的銳利邊角割著他的手心。與Uther不同，他幾乎沒有花太多時間學習劍術，因此他的掌心沒有厚繭，五指活動也更柔韌，這使他更能靈活的操作魔法，或是用觸覺感受手中王冠表面的細微雕花。  
專精魔法就可使他足夠強悍，這是Vortigern一直以來的想法。拳頭、刀斧、棍棒、弓弩，這些魯莽之人使用的武器對他一點吸引力也沒有，Merlin曾稱讚他擁有修習魔法的天分，他在這方面確實也比Uther還要更擅長。  
但Merlin卻將充滿魔法力量的寶劍和發揮其威力的權利交給了他的兄長。

他還記得劍上的符文在Uther欣喜的臉上投下燦藍色的光芒，『有了這把劍，我就能保護你們和這個國家了。』Uther對他說；不，不只是對他，還有Igraine和Elsa，他親切的兄嫂以及他溫柔的愛人。百姓都認為Pendragon王室成員感情和睦，彼此相愛，事實上也的確如此，Igraine待他如同親生兒子，Elsa是他遇過最美好的存在，而Uther，他的兄長，對他毫無保留。但Vortigern仍覺得不夠。  
沒有人察覺他的變化；或許除了導師Merlin。  
他能肯定只有自己與Mordred知道他們之間訂了何種契約，這是個雙贏的交易。但在那之後，另一名更為強大也更為忠心的魔法師，看他的眼神卻已經不再像小時候那樣滿是關懷和讚揚，反而變成了憂慮和猜疑。他不能理解Merlin在懷疑什麼，他是國王的弟弟，是這個國家裡擁有第二高權力的人，他還會想要什麼？  
他還想要什麼？

Vortigern使力緊握著手中的王冠。  
魔法力量正在他與Mordred之間的連結震盪著。雖然他不在現場，也十分清楚與他締結契約的魔法師正在與他敬愛的兄長激戰，他雖然將自己的力量分給了Mordred，但他究竟是希望哪一方獲勝呢？或是－他其實希望他們兩敗俱傷？現下只能專注自己的心神在這場決鬥中，沒有太多心思思索這個早就有答案的問題。  
Vortigern幾乎無暇留意從自己鼻腔湧出的鮮血；他正專注想像著自己戴上這頂王冠的模樣，總有一日。

而那日不遠了。

-  
\--  
\---

 

又一次的，Vortigern扯動拉繩，敲響了那座鐘。  
低沉的鐘聲在陰暗的地下室裡迴盪。他蹲下身，讓Catia的遺體緩緩漂入水中。  
Vortigern的臉上和手上都沾滿了血，各自屬於蛇的冰冷以及人類的溫熱；他握緊拳頭，將愛女留給他的最後一絲溫度握在掌心。  
和所愛之人道別前，Vortigern必然會擁抱他們，讓他們還帶有生命力的體溫印上自己的肌膚。他在Catia和Elsa仍依偎著他時奪走了她們的生命，親身感受她們溫暖的軀體在他懷中逐漸變得冰冷；還有Uther，在騎士會議結束後、在要開始行動之前，他上前緊緊環抱住自己的兄長，忍住不讓淚水滑落在對方的外袍上。因他知道自己要失去他了。  
Uther的身上帶著血液與灰燼的味道，那是他除了體溫之外唯一留下來的記憶。

Syren的觸手爬上Catia的腰，將他心愛的女孩捲入水中，未乾的淚水使他的視線模糊成一片。  
－－你知道該付出什麼代價。  
鐘聲未熄，就像在悼念那些沉入水底的、他付出的代價。為了不失去那頂王冠，他失去了他在這個世界上的摯愛。

強大的力量開始湧入他發冷的身軀，Vortigern閉上眼睛，感受燒灼般的疼痛感自皮膚表層蝕入他的五官及肺腑，他會脫胎換骨，成為在黑暗中揮舞著長鐮刀的鬼魅騎士，將擋在王位面前的所有阻礙全都清除。  
包括那個有著他兄長血脈的小子。  
他見過小時候的Arthur，當時的Arthur就像他的母親Igraine，有著柔軟的金髮和透亮的眼珠，是人們眼中漂亮的小王子；但現在的Arthur更像他的父親，有著寬厚的肩頸和有力的雙臂，以及不願屈服的挺直背脊。  
他對兄長的背影太過熟悉。從小到大，Uther總是走在他的前方，為他擋下所有威脅，但也阻礙了他的道路，他始終停留在後頭，目睹著兄長因年歲及歷練而變得硬實的背影；而王者之劍就在他面前直直插入那挺直的背脊中。  
他不能原諒直到死亡也要將王者之劍帶走的兄長，更不能原諒搶走了那把劍的人，縱使對方擁有兄長的血脈亦然。

Vortigern的眼中燃起一簇火焰，他提起長鐮刀，走上通往魔法師塔的階梯。

-  
\--  
\---

 

被擊敗的王躺在石板上，看著他花了極大努力蓋成的魔法師塔正在崩塌，感受力量和生命從他的體內緩緩消退。

「你造就了我。」Arthur對他說。

那個男人還說了什麼，但Vortigern什麼也沒聽進去；他仍震驚於自己的失敗。  
失敗！  
這不該發生的，他已經雙手奉上他所擁有的一切，只為換得立於這個王國的頂端；他確實成功了，卻想不到如此短暫。  
Vortigern在內心詛咒著屢屢帶走他心愛之人的Syren、詛咒著叛變失敗的Mordred、詛咒著打造出王者之劍的Merlin、也詛咒著奪走他王位的Arthur。同樣有著Pendragon的王室血統，他不過就是想要跟Uther站在同樣的位置罷了；他不願只能被稱為殿下，只能站在臺階下看著王位，只能眼睜睜看著那頂他握過的王冠戴在別人的頭上。  
他的兄長上戰場前托付王冠的不是別人，而是他啊！

胸腹上被王者之劍刺穿的傷口繼續泊泊流出血液，也帶走了他的體溫。耳邊石塊崩落的隆隆聲響彷彿人民正在呼喊他的名；眼前的景象逐漸模糊，眾人在他面前跪倒垂手的畫面一閃而逝；他勉力瞧著遠方，Elsa和Catia向他伸出了手，臉上掛著讓他恨不得揉進心裡的甜美微笑。  
在闔上眼之前，Vortigern又一次看見了兄長的背影。

這一次，他追了上去。


End file.
